The Ties That Bind Us PartI
by Natcs
Summary: This is going to be a crossover between ff 6,7, and 8. It has to do with the lives of four of the heroes following the wars, and all the twists and turns they go through....


Ok, this is the first story I've written in almost 6 months, not to mention the first story I've been serious about trying to keep going. In case you're wondering, the first part of this fic will focus on Terra and Celes (FFVI), the second part of the fic will focus on Cloud (FFVII), and the third part will focus on Squall(FFVIII). Basically, if you couldn't already tell, this is going to end up a crossover, and I have no clue how large it's going to get. I'm not going to say what will happen, because I myself am not quite sure. Anyways, hope you enjoy the fic (at least what's done).

".." - talking

_blah_ - thinking

- scene change

And I think that's it!

**The Ties That Bind Us**

by NatalieM

A young woman with blonde hair and delicate features dozed on her desk, where she had previously been working on chronicling the recent war that had completely destroyed the world and left it, and her, bereft of magic. She had been what was known as a 'sorceress' or a 'witch,' two common terms for those who had been born or given the gift of magic. To her friends, she was thought of the link between two species, two worlds. For those who she considered friends also knew of her parentage, the fact that her father had been an esper and her mother human, which made her a half-esper, the only one ever to exist. For the young woman, being a half-esper meant a life of uncertainty and loneliness; except for the two years before her parents were killed, she never knew love or any other type of emotion.

All of a sudden there was a knock on the door, one which the young woman would have immediately recognized if she had been awake. Another young woman, whose hair was almost platinum blonde and who had icy blue eyes and delicate features, stepped into the room and looked around for her friend. Spotting the young woman dozing on her desk, she went over and shook her a bit to wake her up. The other young woman yawned and rubbed at her eyes before looking up at her 5'7 friend.

"Hello Celes. Is there something wrong"

"No, I was just coming to make sure you were getting ready for dinner. You know that since it's your birthday, Edgar has been planning an elaborate dinner of your favorites. Then again, most of the staff loves you."

The young woman couldn't do more than blush for a few moments. Sighing, she said"I really don't understand what has gotten into everyone lately. It's just my birthday."

"Terra, you should know by now that everyone here thinks of you as a goddess who could do no wrong. Not to mention that Edgar hasn't hit on any of the girls in the castle since the war and they believe that you are the cause of that."

"I still don't understand it." Snorting Terra added"And where do they get the idea that I'm keeping their skirt-chasing king from his favorite pasttime? Edgar is probably just overwhelmed from the events of the past year."

"Of course he is. Please don't tell me you haven't noticed the way he acts around you."

"What are you talking about? He acts no differently around me than he does around anyone else."

Celes groaned and covered her face with her hand. "After dinner I think we need to spend a bit of time sparring."

"We just sparred this morning, why do you want to spar again tonight"

"Because it's the only way we can get away from the guys and have some privacy for some girl-talk. And don't even bring up the fact that we could just as easily go to one of our rooms to talk, because you know they would all try to listen in from the other side of the door, or use one of the secret passages."

"Fine. But I still don't understand what you're talking about. Anyways, we should probably get ready for dinner. You know how the others would hate if we were late."

"Too true. Alright then, I better get back to Locke's and my room to get ready. I'll see you in an hour or so."

"See you soon."

After Dinner

"So, you ready to spar"

Snorting, Terra replied"Of course I am. Though you better tell me what we supposedly need to 'talk' about."

Celes rolled her eyes. "As soon as we're finished we'll talk. And speaking about sparring, how long has it been since you sparred with ragnorock? I mean, really, we've only been sparring hand to hand."

Oddly enough, there was an eager glint in Terra's eyes when Celes mentioned her sword. "Fine. Are you taking Atla out"

"Yes."

Arriving in the armory, the two women go towards the area where the swords are stored and pick out their swords. Without the need for words, they move to the training area and begin to spar. At first they work at a slow, easy pace, gradually going faster and faster, to the point that it almost seemed as if their blades never parted. The two of them were lost in the feel of their blades in their hands, at least until Celes finally struck a blow to Terra's middle with the flat of her blade. Terra crumpled to the ground and winced.

"Ouch, that hurt."

"Sorry. Didn't mean to hit you quite so hard. I'm out of practice. Want a hand"

"Sure."

Celes helped Terra up and the two put their weapons back and then picked up a couple towels that were always present in the area. Wiping off their sweat, they walked outside to the balcony on the deserted side of the castle.

"It's been a while since we've done anything like that, hasn't it" Terra asked wistfully.

"Sure has. I'm missed that."

After a few minutes of silence passed, with the two of them making some soft rustling sounds as they moved around a bit on the balcony.

"Terra, have you noticed any traces of magic" Celes said suddenly.

"There should not be any magic. It was sealed when we destroyed Kefka."

"You are avoiding the question Terra. All you have said is that there 'should not' be any magic. But is that the case"

Terra sighed"No, Celes, that is not the case. For some reason magic has been returning slowly to the world over the last six months or so. While it seems to be returning at lower levels than before, for some reason my own power has tripled since it was sealed. At least, that is the difference between my current abilities and the abilities I have had in the past. What have you found to be the case"

"My powers have done something similar to your own, but they only seem to have doubled, not tripled. I can do much more than I ever could before though. Also, it's almost like I can sense certain elements of nature."

"Which ones"

"Specifically, I can sense water and ice very strongly, though seeing as those are both a part of the same element they could be grouped under the element of water; the other elements I can sense are lightning and air, though those would both be grouped under the element of air. It is easier to sense air than water, but not by much. Earth and fire are not quite so easy to sense, but I can do it."

"Hmm..I've been experiencing something similar to you, except that I can sense earth and fire, with earth being the dominant element. I'm not sure what exactly is going on, but I will look into it, seeing as I am part esper and thus born a thing of magic."

"Thank you." Celes said. "And now, on a lighter note, how could you not have noticed the difference in Edgar"

"He still acts like the same old Edgar to me. I still do not understand why everyone is making such a big deal out of Edgar's recent behavior."

"Terra, you are my best friend, and I love you like a sister, but there are times where I believe you must be the densest, most niave person in the entire castle."

"What exactly is that supposed to mean" Terra said as she glared at her friend.

"It means, my friend, that Edgar has a crush on you; he may have even fallen in love with you."

Snorting, Terra retorted"Of course he does. He has a crush on every girl he meets"

Celes rubbed her temples, showing her annoyance with her friend's density. "Fine, if that is what you believe, then lets make a deal."

"A deal" Terra asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, a deal. If Edgar asks to 'accompany' you to the ball that he is holding for your birthday, you have to accept his invitation. And you must spend the entire evening with him. If after that you see nothing that indicates a difference in his behavior, then I will not accuse you of being dense. Is it a deal"

"Deal." Terra paused a moment before continuing"Anyways, it's getting late, and I am tired, so I think I will turn in for the night. See you at breakfast"

"Of course. I will see you in the morning. Goodnight Terra."

"Goodnight Celes."

Arriving back in her room, Terra walked over to her desk searching for her journal. However, all thoughts of the journal left her mind when she noticed the notecard on her mahogany desk.

"Hmm..I wonder what this is"

Opening it up, she read the short message that had been penned inside

Dear Terra,

Would you go to the ball in two days time with me?

Edgar

Terra couldn't stop the small smile that appeared on her face as she read through the note once more. _Celes must have known that Edgar was going to ask_, was all she could think. _Oh, well. Guess I'll just tell him at breakfast tomorrow that I will go with him._ And with that thought planted firmly in her head, she went off to prepare for bed.

If you liked this, could you please review. I'd love some advice!


End file.
